


Kinda Alive (Not Really) - Dream SMP

by makwritesstuff



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fundy - Freeform, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Ghosts, Jschlatt Ghost, Some angst, Tubbo - Freeform, philza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makwritesstuff/pseuds/makwritesstuff
Summary: Being a ghost is quite lonely, especially in Wilbur's case, but he'd rather be lonely than stuck with Schlatt's ghost. Still, maybe they can choose to ignore the fact that they were both terrible people and become friends in the afterlife.
Kudos: 93





	1. Half-Ghost

Being a ghost isn't that bad. My memories are quite fuzzy, but when I do remember something, I write it down in my journal. I don't like some of my memories though; there's loud crashes and booms that erupt without warning in the back of my mind, flashes of a dull iron sword, and figures i can't quite make out saying how disappointed they are in me. But otherwise, it's quite nice. I can still play the guitar with my translucent hands, I can be invisible when I feel like it, and I can talk with my friends- they act weirdly though, like there's something at the back of their minds whenever they look at me. I think it's something to do with the massive crater in the ground.

It's weird though, feeling is weird. 

Whenever someone starts telling me certain things that alive Wilbur did, I get this wave of dread, like a spiraling panic attack. I get these flashbacks, but they're really fast and distorted and it makes me want to curl up into a ball and stay there for days on end- I think that's the worst part of being dead. It's like that saying "ignorance is bliss" because it truly is better to not know sometimes, this is one of those times. I'm okay with not knowing what Wilbur did, I don't think he was a very good person.

Of course, I've been talking to my friends but being a ghost gets really lonely when you're the only dead one amongst hundreds of lifeful beings. 

"Ello Wilbur!" Tubbo said with a smile as he strode up to me. I responded with a "hello" but I kept quiet.

"Is something wrong big man?" the small boy asked.

"Well- it's nothing really... it's just- being a ghost gets pretty lonely when you're the only one, y'know?" I replied staring off into the distance, not exactly focusing on anything.

"Well hey! You're not completely alone, look!"

I was a bit confused about what he meant but as he held out his pale hand towards the sun, it appeared to faintly glow and occasionally become translucent...like a ghost. I was stunned but he continued, "I know you don't exactly remember the festival- but uh... basically I sort of died? But not really? I'm not too sure if I'm going to be honest."

"So- you're like a half-ghost?"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome"

It was kind of heartwarming, knowing there was someone else sort of like me.


	2. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur sees an unfamiliar-familiar face.

My spindly fingers strummed the strings of the old guitar whilst I hummed a melody that I don't quite remember learning. I sat there for quite awhile, absentmindedly playing the guitar.

That's when **he** showed up. 

I heard a crash against the grass a couple feet away from me, causing me to look up and see a man with a blue sweater- quite like mine- faceplanted in the ground.

"Where the fuck am I?" He shouted.

I just dumbly sat there on the ground, staring shell-shocked at the man who had so suddenly appeared. It wasn't his abrupt appearance that shocked me, it was the fact that he was just as see-through as I am. 

"Heyyy Wilbur! It's nice to see you man! The fuck are you looking at? You look like you've seen a ghost,"

How does this strange man that appears to have goat horns know who I am?

"Sorry- uh- who are you?" I dumbly asked.

"Wil- are you serious man? It's me, Schlatt."

I've heard that name before, this is the guy they held a funeral for. All I know about him is he was a bad person, worse than Wilbur, which I found a bit hard to believe.

"I'm sorry Schlatt- I don't remember you. I-I've heard your name before but how do you know me?" I felt bad, I know he's apparently a bad guy- but he doesn't seem that bad.

"No- no it's ok, I uh- I can't remember very much either. Kinda sucks though- we used to be friends, I think- I can't really remember but I can so vividly see a flooded valley and I know it has something to do with you."

So I flooded stuff too, great. I'll add that to the list of terrible shit Wilbur did.

"Wil, you weren't a terrible person- if that's what you were thinking." Schlatt said with a weird sort-of smile. He continued, "He- I did terrible things... and the worst part is, I think my memory is better than yours- I remember things that I'd rather be left ignorant about, and that's saying a lot." 

Why does Schlatt remember more than me? I can only remember the good things about Wilbur's life; like sparring with Techno as a kid, or bullying Tommy because he was the youngest in the family, or even staying up till 2am playing the same guitar I have now. Maybe it's because Schlatt didn't have any good memories to remember, I decided not to think to much about it. 

"Also- before I go, I died about an hour before you did- so uh, if you ever want to know what you did or why there's a hole in the ground; just call for me."

And just like that- he poofed into the air (something I've been trying to learn for awhile) and I was left alone with my thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the flooded bit was a reference to minecraft but the water rises every minute :]


	3. My Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur talks about some of the things he remembers; his son, his regrets, and his bitterness towards his childhood.

My memories are slowly coming back, I'm not too sure if I like it though.

I have a son named Fundy. I don't think he really considers me a dad, he tends to ignore me. That's okay though. Sometimes I'll float by and give him a friendly smile, he likes to look the other way when I do that but it's understandable. After all, I wasn't the best father- I ignored him, I often came home and screamed due to built up rage and stress. That's a memory I don't like. I remember his mother though, a shapeshifter that went by the name of Sally. She often took the form of a salmon, she said it made her feel free- then she passed while Fundy was still young so he never got to really meet his wonderful mother. 

I remember embracing him while he told me about the kids at school bullying him relentlessly, supporting him after he told me he'd rather be my son than my daughter, playing the guitar while singing him to sleep; those are the good memories, the ones I don't mind.

Ignoring him might have come from somewhere though, I was always the least favorite child growing up- despite what Phil would tell me. Tommy being the successful and hilarious youngest child, Techno, being intelligent and always by Phil's side, then there's me, the disappointment middle child that wanted to pursue music and ended up having a failed presidency. I was always the "other one" in the family, the one Phil didn't care about.

And in the end, Phil killed me. It made everyone happy though, he was seen as a hero after doing so. That's okay though, the more I remember, the more I realize Wil wasn't the best person. 

I wasn't a good dad while I was alive, but I've decided I want to be a good dad now. I'm going to make up for my mistakes and be there for him. 

So it kind of hurt when I went to talk to him and he told me that he was going to be adopted by Eret. 

Eret's a fucking traitor, it says so in the song. Fundy prefers a traitor over his father. 

I talked to Phil, him being the only alive possible guardian that's actually related to him. He told me that he still has to approve of Eret first, make sure his castle is fit for Fundy, etc.

I told him, I begged that man to not sign the adoption papers and y'know what his response was? "Wil... Fundy needs a dad-" 

"Please"

"I'll think about it"

"Thank you"

When I arrived at my small home carved inside of the sewers I slammed the door and ran a hand through my tangled hair. kicking over a rickety chair and digging my nails into the palms of my hands. I sat down on my cardboard-like bed and I stayed there for awhile, silently sobbing. This is something I often did while being the president, I'd come home and I'd cry and yell, cracking under the immense pressure on my shoulders. 

I eventually fell asleep though. 


	4. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil has a dream of a strange nation inside of a cave that he built not-so-long before his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, haven't been feeling much motivation lately so this is the best you'll get lmao sorry :P

I dreamt something that sent chills down my spine.

I was wearing a trench-coat and gliding down a staircase in an open cave. There were bridges strung along the walls and shinning lanterns. It felt like home.

I didn't know where I was or why I was there, but Tommy was there with me. He had a smile on his face and was saying something- I couldn't hear what though.

I saw flashes of different scenes; a massive indoor potato farm, a vast forest that I vaguely recognize, and- _Schlatt._ He was wearing a suit and yelling into a microphone- again, I couldn't hear what, and then me and Tommy were running, running into the forest. Schlatt looked so different than his ghost, his ghost looks friendly, his voice is softer, and his ram horns don't look so threatening. This version, however, was so different. His voice was threatening, his expression was wild and angry, I didn't like it. 

Then, I was suddenly thrown back into reality. I got up, I knew where I had to go. 

The trees blurred by as I ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Up and down hills, and finally arriving at a door leading into a small room hollowed out of a hill.

I somehow knew where I was headed, I bolted down the spiral staircase, stopping myself when I reached a rickety old bridge, loosely strung from one side of the cave to the other. I was completely encased by darkness. I ran my fingers along the walls, eventually, I felt a small box weaseled into the rigid stone wall; a box of matches. There was only one match left so I dragged it against the bottom of the box, producing a small flame. Finally being able to see, I carefully walked across several wooden bridges that looked as though they would collapse at any moment, in fact, the whole cave looked like it could collapse but I decided not to pay too much attention to that thought. 

I reached the bottom of the cave, chests and their contents were scattered across the floor and there was a thick layer of dust covering almost every surface. While aimlessly walking throughout the cave I saw what I presumed to be the remains of the potato farm, there were a few machines that I didn't understand and no crops in sight. 

The longer I stayed in the cave, the more that feeling of dread washed over me, memories.

I don't like remembering. 

But I have a hunger for knowledge, that's always been my weakness. A thirst for the knowledge I don't posses, like being stranded on an island for days with the only water being trapped behind unbreakable glass. I need to break the glass. I'm going to speak to Schlatt tomorrow and he's going to tell me everything. Or else I might just go insane **again**.


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and Schlatt decide to put their past aside and become friends :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, wil's flashbacks aren't gonna be that accurate but it happened over a month ago so this is the best you'll get :,)

Stumbling back into L'manburg, I yelled out his name. 

"Schlatt! Schlatt, Where are you?"

No response. Just as I was about to give up and go back home, I heard a loud "BOO BITCH!" echo from behind me, causing me to crash into a wooden pillar in shock. 

"Schlatt, what the fuck dude! I almost died- again!" Although it annoyed me that he scared me so easily, I couldn't help but laugh and before I knew it, we broke out into a fit of laughter. 

Eventually it died down and we sat down together on the L'manburg docks, legs dangling over the edge, toes just brushing the frigid water. 

"So uh- remember how you said to call for you if I ever wanted to know what I did?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me. Not everything, just uh- what's that cave place in the forest? If you can remember that is,"

"Ohhhh, Pogtopia?"

Pogtopia. 

That one simple word, a word that wouldn't mean anything to the average person, had just brought upon every emotion imaginable to rain down on me. I need to get away, anywhere away from here. I tried to get up- I just want to leave- but I tripped over my own feet, crashing against the ground. I just stayed there, curled up into a pathetic ball, grabbing pieces of my hair so tightly it might just rip off. 

I could remember.

Not everything, but I could remember some things, things I don't want to remember.

Standing up at that dreaded stage, announcing that the opposing party had just won the election, names are fuzzy, faces are blurred. Schlatt is up on that stage, his ram horns curling around the side of his head, "Get off of my stage, bitch." He starts his speech, ending it with his first declaration as president, me and Tommy being exiled from L'manburg. Me and the blonde boy are running through the forest, I'm shot by an arrow and blinded with pain, we hide in a small cave clearing and eventually they give up on trying to kill us. Days pass and our little spot in the cave grows into a nation we called "Pogtopia", we met with our brother, Technoblade... and then- then there was a war... and... I can't remember...

I'm shaking and tears are running down my pale grey face. I think I hear a voice but it's as though I'm watching through eyes that are not my own and I cannot move. Eventually the voice grew so loud I couldn't ignore it any longer.

"WIL! WIL PLEASE- TALK TO ME!" 

I was instantly returned to my senses, he was genuinely concerned- I'd never seen him like this before. 

"Sch-Schlatt it's okay... I-I'm okay," My voice was hoarse as if I'd been screaming for hours. 

"Holy shit man- don't do that to me, you fuckin' scared me," he continued, "you just completely blacked out."

"Schlatt-"

"Yeah?"

"I remember- I remember Pogtopia"

"How much?"

"Everything before the war I guess... all I know is that there was a war but I can't remember a single thing that happened during it." 

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah, that's all I can remember too, everything that happened before the war- and then the things I saw as, y'know, a ghost."

He grabbed a fistful of his sweater near his heart, it's something I've been noticing him doing every so often, I don't really want to ask about it though. 

"I don't think you were a very good person- I remember things, things like you yelling into a microphone, exiling me and Tommy from L'manburg, ordering for us to be killed- yet- you don't seem that bad now. Maybe it's because I was also a bad person- I don't know-"

He just nodded sadly. What he said next shocked me, not in a bad way though.

"Hey Wil?"

"Yeah, Schlatt?"

"Do you think we could- uh- put aside the fact we were shitty people and be... friends?"

"I- of course"

I smiled, for the first time in a very long time, I genuinely smiled.


	6. The Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur fixes up an old coat and gives it to a lonely TommyInnit.

* * *

_Things I Remember by Ghostbur_

_\- Pogtopia_

* * *

Snow was falling lightly over the nation of L'manburg, covering it in a thin blanket of white. I was walking around looking for Tommy, as I'd found this coat that I think he'd like. It was a long worn-out brown trench-coat that I found in a heap near the TNT hole that Wilbur created. There were small holes scattered amongst the fabric that I had stayed up all night fixing with a needle and thread. I decorated it with small patches and pins, I was quite proud of it. I walked for awhile, eventually going off of the path and finding Tommy sat next to a river, staring into the rapid water. His eyes appeared to be red and puffy, presumably from crying. This puzzled me, Tommy's usually the loudest in the room, shouting and laughing; but now, he looked lost and rather sad.

Hiding the coat behind my back, I walked over and crouched down next to him.

"Heya Tommy! You doing ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Tommy, I might not be alive but I can tell when someone's sad, you wanna talk about it?"

He looked at me and sighed, "Ever since you- Wilbur- assigned Tubbo as president, everything has gone to shit."

"In what way?"

"Me and Tubbo never talk anymore- like he flat out ignores me! Like "Oh I'm Tubbo I have to go talk to Dream!" And I'm so tired! I miss the old days Wil..."

It crushed me to know the two of them were falling apart, if me and Techno weren't Tommy's brothers, you'd think Tommy and Tubbo were brothers. "I- uh- I don't remember "the old days" but hey! That's ok! You two are both growing up, and sometimes with growing up people fall apart. Anyways, I know deep down, Tubbo will always be there for you, and you'll always be there for Tubbo" 

He gave me a lopsided grin, "Thanks Wil, and uh hey- this is dumb so don't laugh- but do you think I could call you "Ghostbur"?" I laughed at the question, so Tommy continued with a stutter, "H-hey! It's just so I can tell the difference between you and Wilb-"

I cut off his sentence, "Yes Tommy, you can call me "Ghostbur" if you like,"

He nodded his head, got up, and started to walk towards L'manburg- oh! The coat! I ran up to him and handed him the coat but he just stared at it. "Tommy?" I questioned why he looked so stunned. Tears threatened his eyes as he said "Ghostbur? D-do you- um- know who this coat used to belong to?" 

"I mean- it looks a bit familiar but no? I don't think so?"

"I uh- nevermind- thanks Ghostbur!"

He ran off. What an odd kid.

* * *


End file.
